Frozen Sky
by BlaZing CriMsOn Eyes
Summary: rewritten version of Sky's Protector   the continuation  WendyxOC and a other pairings like NaLu  Summary:Wendy and the Gang go to a S-Class Mission and they...    no spoilers  Just read I am BAD at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi Guys this is an Wendy X OC fiction I rewrite the sky's protector  
>If there is a part that you don't understand just review and I will explain it to you<p>

Disclaimer: I **DON'T **OWN FAIRY TAIL ^^ BUT I OWN MY OC

Now OFF to the Story ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1: An S-class mission<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy and Charle<br>Wendy's Room Fairy Tail girls dorm**

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day a girl with blue long hair chesnut brown eyes wearing a simple light blue night gown sleeping cozily in her room ohh what is her room look like well everything is blue and yellow, her favorite color blue and yellow cabinets, mirror, shelf where it is full of plush toys and another room for the bathroom<p>

"Oi, Wendy wake up" her cat\friend\guardian, Charle said  
>"Hai hai… Charle " She said drowsily while rubbing her eyes." What time is it?" Wendy said<br>" 7:00 , now get dressed" Charle said  
>"umm" Wendy poke her chin "What should I wear?...ahh the suit that I wear at Edolas" she exclaimed pulling a red suit orange ribbon, black skirt and many more and she went in the bathroom and after all of that she went outside<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy and Lucy<br>Streets near the river**

* * *

><p>"ah Lucy-san" Wendy noticed Lucy in his normal blue and white cheerleader suit balancing at the side of the River<br>"Wendy-chan" Lucy said as she approach Wendy "It's so hot"  
>"yes it is" Wendy said<br>"nee~ Wendy you wan't to go on shopping?" Lucy said and she looks excited "Levy,Gajeel,Natsu,Gray,Juvia and Erza will be there too"  
>Wendy suddenly looked shock "Natsu,Gray,and Gadjeel agreed to join?"<br>"well.. actually

_Flashback_

"_Natsu,Gray,and Gajeel" Erza yelled "you will go on shopping with us tommorow!"  
>"what? Why me?" They said all together<br>"GOT ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Erza said_

" _No-not -hing" they stuttered  
><em>

_End of Flashback_

"That is why…" Wendy sweat dropped  
>"so are you going or not?" Lucy asked<br>"of course I will go Lucy-san" Wendy said politely as always

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown person<br>Mt. Kaze**

* * *

><p>"What happened here?" The boy asked a man with goofy hair<br>"well boy a dark guild is attacking us turning people to stones and destroying them" the man said  
>"tha-that's terrible"<br>"don't worry we send some help with a magician guild called 'Fairy Tail'"  
>"what are they using to turn people into stones?"the boy ask<br>"they are using a black polished bow that shoots arrow magically" the man answered and the boy looked stunned and he look in the sky and said

"….Princess this town needs your help"

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy, Erza and the others<br>Train**

* * *

><p>"aww poor natsu" Levy said<br>"he is very motion sick…hn weak" Gajeel said  
>"He defeated you once you know" Lucy said "Wendy can you help him?"<br>"hai Lucy-san" Wendy put her arms on both sides of Natsu's head and whispered " Troia" a blue light appeared from Wendy's hand

**Meanwhile (still at the train)**

"Are we there yet?"  
>"No."<br>"Are we there yet?"  
>"No."<br>"Are we there yet?"  
>"No!"<br>"Are we there yet?"

"Levy.. We were not there 30 seconds, we not there ten minutes ago, we are NOT THERE YET!" Gadjeel almost shouted. And Lucy said behind Gajeel "How about now?" Gajeel roared in rage

"Nicejob" Gray said clapping his hand and Juvia agreed  
>"Because Gray-sama said so"<p>

"GRAY! Your face! awe my foot an appointment" Gajeel roared and Erza stare at him with a death glare and he stopped

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy and others<br>Shopping mall**

* * *

><p>"Lucy" Natsu said with a small blush on his face "c-can we "<br>"can we what Natsu?"  
>"Nevermind" he turn away Lucy is amazed on how his face serious<p>

"Wow this dress is cute" Wendy said " how much?" she ask the salesman  
>"10,000 jewels" and Wendy just run away<p>

"Juvia wan't some?" Gray said handing him some crepe  
>"thank you Gray-sama" Juvia said<br>"could you just call me Gray instead of Gray-sama"  
>"hai Gray"<p>

"come on Gajeel" Levy said  
>"hn"<br>"your no fun" Levy pouted

Erza is in the restaurant and he heard a two people talking about this place Mt. Kaze requesting a mission at Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<br>Fairy Tail Members  
>Fairy Tail Guild<strong>

* * *

><p>"We are going to do an S-class mission" Erza yelled "My team"<br>"YEAH!" Natsu and Gray said while Lucy and Wendy is stunned

"EHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Done rewriting the first chapter hope you like it ^^ REview please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! This is the second chapter of my story

BTW: You can Flame me but please not too harsh hahaha  
>Song used: Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles<br>OC is coming next chapter by the way if you can't imagine then go to my profile and click the 'looks'

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
>Enjoy ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Fallen Angel<p>

* * *

><p>Love is giving somebody the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Natsu &amp;Gray<br>Fairy Tail Guild  
><strong>_Wendy's POV_

* * *

><p>I am still stunned to hear that we are going to an S-Class mission '<em>for the first time'<em> for me because I heard that Lucy and Natsu sneak out to go to an S-class mission

"Oi.. Wendy…" Lucy poke me "are you okay you've be staring out of space for awhile now"  
>"I am fine ju-just nervous" I told her<br>"Yeah me too" Lucy said

"Tomorrow we will leave so be here at 8:00am" Erza announced receiving a nod from everyone in Natsu's Team

"Wendy let us go to a Magic shop I will buy something" Lucy said and Wendy just nod

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy and Lucy<br>Magic Shop  
><strong>_Wendy's POV_

* * *

><p>The store is filled with stuffs like Magazines ,charms ,potion and other stuffs<br>"Wendy wait here I will just buys something" Lucy said after 5 minutes Lucy came back holding 5 pendants 1 with a key, a sword, a frozen castle , a fire sign , and a wing Lucy hand me the wing pendant and I gave her a confused look

"It's a communication device and it can play songs you like to play just think of a song and it will play it and if you want to contact us then just think of the one you want to contact" Lucy explained

"Arigatou Lucy-san" Wendy said  
>"well it's dark so let's go "<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy's Team<br>7:30  
>Fairy Tail Gates<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yosh, Let's GO!"Natsu said<br>"Natsu… where is Happy and Charle?" aske Lucy  
>"they are with Lisanna I don't want them to get hurt since this is a S-CLASS mission"<br>"ahh ok"  
>"ANYWAY LET'S GO!"Natsu said with excitement<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy's Team<br>S.S. Random  
><strong>_Wendy's POV_

* * *

><p>'I LOVE THE SEA' I said to myself but I really do the fresh air fishes diving beautiful ocean so perfect who would hate the sea well I know one I stare at Natsu<p>

"going to hurl" Natsu said  
>"you were so excited lately then you will be like that you are so WEAK" Gray mock Natsu<br>"Wendy can you help Natsu?" Erza said  
>"I'm sorry Erza –san but I already cast him 'Troia' yesterday so it will not be effective" Wendy explained<br>"Don't worry I understand"Erza said

I seat down on one of the bench as I listened to a song

Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces passed  
>And I'm home bound<p>

I hummed while thinking about the times when I am still with Grandine and this boy that save me… I closed my eyes

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making my way  
>Through the crowd<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~FLASHBACK~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You will be my dragon slayer" Grandine said staring at the 6 months old Wendy and she smile<em>

~After 5 years~

"_Tenryu no Hoko!" Wendy shouted releasing a small circle of wind and Grandine laugh  
>"Remember Wendy think that you are a Dragon and air together. FEEL IT"<br>"hai" and Wendy tried again "Tenryu no HOKO" a huge circle of air appeared from Wendy's mouth "Look Grandine I did it!" Wendy hugged Grandine "I am so proud of you" Grandine stated "can I play?"Wendy asked "okay just be careful" Grandine warned  
><em>

And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder...

"_WENDY!" Grandine screamed as I fall from the mountain "Is this the end?" Wendy asked herself and someone catch her_

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight

* * *

><p><strong>~END OF FLASHBACK~<strong>

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes all the person in the ship is looking at me 'wait did I do something wrong' I thought and suddenly they all clap together and Lucy rushed and hug me<p>

"Wait Lucy-san what did I do?" Wendy asked  
>"You never told me that you have an awesome voice!" Lucy said and I flushed in embarrassment<br>"You should sing in the guild once we get back" Erza said  
>"EEHHHHH" I said<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Kaze<br>Wendy and the gang  
>Wendy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The mountain has snow and perfectly shaped . I look at Erza<br>"so we are here Erza –san what are we going to do?" Asked Wendy  
>"We will climb there should be a city at the middle of this mountains" said Erza and we began climbing<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 1 hour<strong>

* * *

><p>"almost there Go guys" cheered Natsu and I accidentally stepped on a soft part and fall down<p>

"WENDY!"

* * *

><p>DONE 2nd Chapter ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: HELLOOO this is the third chapter sorry for long update I am trying a new style of writing and  
>we have internet connection problems<br>Shouta: and I will show up here I'm So COOL  
>Me: and BIG headed<p>

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>I don't own anything except SHOUTA :D<strong>

**Warning :**  
><strong>OOCness and Wrong Grammar <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Frozen in my mind<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Town near Mt. Kaze<br>Unknown Person (same as the last one)  
>The time when Wendy and Friends climbs Mt. Kaze<strong>

* * *

><p><em>An Ice Hunter looking for someone….<br>Even thou he had no idea who she is…_

"Thank you for letting me stay" He bowed with respect and his black messy hair wave with him  
>"let's go! Shouta" A black flat eared cat said and a magic circle appeared at his back and a wing pop<br>"hai hai" Shouta said sadly "Shun"  
>"What's with that gloomy face?" the cat asked<br>"nothing"  
>"today is the day when the -"<br>"SHUT UP" he yelled with a tear on his blue eyes and the cat froze  
>"why so angry?" he asked<br>"sorry just stressed ohh and we need to go to Mt. Kaze " He press a button at his rubber shoes and it turned into a roller blades and he skate away "RACE TO MT. KAZE"  
>"Hey No fair"<p>

_In a moment of time  
>Wendy's POV<br>Mt. Kaze_

_The angel falling from the sky…..  
>Thinking that it is the end….<em>

' Sorry Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza-san' tears falling down from my eyes as I close it 'It was just like the last time my clumsiness put me in danger again but… I don't want to die…'

_Shouta's POV_

_Will meet each other…  
>It is a faithful encounter…..<em>

"Hey, Shouta what's your favorite song?" Shun, my Eksheed said  
>I face palmed " I told you that a thousand times already" he answered<br>"really?"  
>"Your ADHD is attacking again" I smirked<br>"Just answer!" Shun shouted  
>"Summer Paradise by simple plan" I said<br>"WOW IT'S A BIRD NO IT'S A PLANE!" Ignoring Shouta's Answer pointing at a falling girl 'wait a FALLING GIRL!'  
>"NO IT'S A GIRL!" I run towards him frantically and I catch her gently and look at her she has blue long neat hair wearing a red sailor uniform (AN JUST THINK ABOUT EDOLAS COSTUME WITHOUT PIG TAILS )  
>and she opened her eyes 'she is cute' I blushed "are you okay?" I said putting her down she nod<p>

"so what are you a bird? Plane? Or a Elf " Shun asked I look at Wendy she looked pissed when Shun call him an 'elf'  
>" So… why did you fall?" I asked not looking directly at her<br>Wendy told us the whole story

"So you are one of those fairy tail mage" I smiled at him " the town near mount Kaze really need your help" I pushed one button in my shoes and it turned into a rocket shoes Wendy look at the shoes with amazement and I said "It worth 70,000,000 jewels limited edition now GRAB ON and Shun race to Mt. Kaze'aze or the top of the mountain "( same name as the monster in grand chase :D) I looked at Wendy "Hold on tight" and then I flew with great speed making Wendy scream

_Lucy's POV_

I cried as we are trying to reach the top of mount Kaze and when we reach the top I thought of Wendy and cried more 'Wendy your too young' and Natsu walk near me.. and he said "Lucy please don't cry" I wipe off my tear and we heard a scream and it's not just an ordinary scream it's from Wendy and we saw Wendy with a boy

_End of POV_

" I won haha" Shouta said  
>"I'm Dizzy" Wendy said<br>"WENDY!" Natsu's Team said  
>"your alright" Lucy hugged her " Lu-lucy san I can't breathe" with a shock Lucy let go of her "Gomen Wendy"<p>

_Shouta's POV_

"Who is this?" Erza asked pointing at me I stared at Wendy  
>"He is Shouta he save me" Wendy explained<br>"Now that you are with your team mates I can go now, right?" I said pushing a button at my shoes " ohh by the way take care of the Sky Princess for me Fairy Tail Peeps"  
>"Wait tell me-"Wendy try to tell me but someone cut her and I sweat dropped it was a walking green striped T-shirt talking about money and he said "Where is that pearl?" … what do they call that again… wahh I don't know this world is complicated<p>

After a few minutes of that 'distraction' Shun appeared and he said "HOWDY flying zombie" "Shun let's help them out "I leave the blue pendant I am holding on purpose and we flew

_Wendy's POV  
><em>

"Wait!" I said  
>"Wendy what are you asking him?" Natsu said with curiosity<br>"You better leave him alone, Fire Breath " Gray said  
>"Who are you calling Fire Breath, ICE BRAIN"<br>"You ..IDIOT"  
>"FREEZING MORON" and Erza grab their heads and make them clash their head<br>" Who DID THAT?" They said in sync  
>"IF YOU EVER FIGHT AGAIN I WILL CRUSH YOUR BONES UNTIL YOU TWO CAN'T MOVE" Erza screamed in demonic form (giant one)<br>"Hai!" they shiver in fear  
>"anyway Wendy what is your question?" Lucy asked<br>"he said that he _used to _be a dragon slayer.." I said and I notice a pendant a blue crystal pendant  
>"wait that is a record pendant let's see what it contains" Lucy pushed a button and a hologram of Shouta appeared "Fairy Tail people I investigated the mission that you are on it seems that the pertrification Is caused by the members of the dark guild called Petrif Archers I am on a search to find there hideout at the town Kaze. Hope this help you" and the hologram went out….<p>

"Petrif Archers?"

* * *

><p>Hi guys sorry if I update this so late well I have log in problems… I finished this fic 3 weeks ago…..<p>

READ and REVIEW :D


End file.
